narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Pillars of Sin
Dōjutsu | rank = S | class = Offensive Defensive Supplementary | range = All ranges | hand seals = Varies on Pillar used | related jutsu = Six Paths Technique | users = Ayame Hyūga Ato Soga }} The Seven Pillars of Sin is a series of techniques taught in the 's main family. It was originally developed by Hamura's and was gradually weakened throughout the generations. However, there are times where certain members are able to effectively utilize the Seven Pillars, almost as flawlessly as Hamura himself. Only three Hyūga have accomplished this feat: , the Byakugan Princess, and Ayame Hyūga. Overview The Seven Pillars of Sin are in itself seven branches of techniques. The technique branch itself is a "pillar" and each one is named after one of the . Each pillar must be learned in order. This was inferred in that the respective users had all learned the pillars in the same order. Pillars First Pillar: Pillar of Luxuria The First Pillar: Pillar of Luxuria (第一列 • 色欲柱, Daiichiretsu: Shikiyokuchū lit. First Column: Lust Pillar) is the first branch of techniques learned by a user. It pertains to the Deadly Sin of Lust, which gives humans pleasure be it right or wrong. It is the most varied of the pillars and includes certain genjutsu techniques, as well as techniques used from a long range and so users of the bow will find this pillar very handy. Second Pillar: Pillar of Gula The Second Pillar: Pillar of Gula (第二列 • 暴食柱, Dainiretsu: Bōshokuchū lit. Second Column: Gluttony Pillar) is the second branch of techniques in the Seven Pillars. It pertains to the Deadly Sin of Gluttony, which gives an endless satiety. This pillar only comes down to one thing: a form of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This form of Chakra Enhanced Strength, however, is focused more on speed instead of actual strength and could be compared to users of Swift Release thereby making users of actual Chakra Enhanced Strength more powerful than users of this pillar. Third Pillar: Pillar of Acedia The Third Pillar: Pillar of Acedia (第三列 • 怠惰柱, Daisanretsu: Taidachū lit. Third Column: Sloth Pillar) is the third branch of techniques in the Seven Pillars. It pertains to the Deadly Sin of Sloth, which implies a laziness to do things. As such, this pillar allows for the manipulation of the flow of time. The base technique in this pillar is the Logos Arts. Fourth Pillar: Pillar of Avaritia The Fourth Pillar: Pillar of Avaritia (第四列 • 強欲柱, Daiyonretsu: Gōyokuchū lit. Fourth Column: Greed Pillar) is the fourth branch of techniques in the Seven Pillars. It pertains to the Deadly Sin of Greed, which entails physical wants. Strangely enough, this pillar focuses on auditory genjutsu similar to . Arc Symphony is the basis of this pillar. Fifth Pillar: Pillar of Invidia The Fifth Pillar: Pillar of Invidia (第五列 • 嫉妬柱, Daigoretsu: Shittochū lit. Fifth Column: Envy Pillar) is the fifth branch of techniques in the Seven Pillars. It pertains to the Deadly Sin of Envy, which entails one's jealousy towards another's personal blessings. This pillar allows the user to complete negate all of an opponent's attacks that uses chakra that enters a circle two feet in diameter extending outwards from the user. However, due to not being composed of chakra, taijutsu attacks will not be affected by this ability. Attacks that utilize senjutsu will also not be negated as it is composed of Nature Energy. However, it will be slowed down and its effect reduced. Sixth Pillar: Pillar of Ira The Sixth Pillar: Pillar of Ira (第六列 • 憤怒柱, Dairokuretsu: Fundochū lit. Sixth Column: Wrath Pillar) is the sixth branch of techniques in the Seven Pillars. It pertains to the Deadly Sin of Wrath, which encompasses the user's anger. This branch of techniques is the most powerful out of the rest, not including the final pillar. Techniques stemming from this pillar are similar in nature to the Dust Release as, when used, it has the ability to turn anything it touches to dust. However, it is not as versatile as the Dust Release and can be easily countered, e.g. when faced against actual users of Dust Release. Final Pillar: Pillar of Superbia The Final Pillar: Pillar of Superbia (最終列 • 傲慢柱, Saishūretsu: Gōmanchū lit. Final Column: Pride Pillar) is the final and most complicated, as well as costliest and deadliest, of the Seven Pillars. It pertains to the Deadly Sin of Pride, which encompasses a user's confidence in their own ability and is to say the least, deadly. This branch of techniques focuses on mastery over all five nature transformations along with Yin Release and Yang Release. This final pillar is similar in toll to opening the Seventh Gate of Wonder and harms the user's own body to perform extreme techniques, such as the Yin-Yang Release: Breakdown which essentially creates an orb reminiscent of a Truth-Seeking Ball that has the power to eliminate all things.